Provocación
by heyimtephy
Summary: Un viaje sin rumbo. Robin/Damian Wayne.


"Este lugar es horrible, solo por estar aquí ya puedo sentir miles de gérmenes subiéndose en mi"

"Y pensaba que yo era el niño consentido" Damian murmuro al ver a Raven inspeccionando la habitación en mero disgusto.

"¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo?, tu eres el malcriado en esta relación"

"He dormido en lugares peores" Damian encogía los hombros sin importancia.

Descansar en la habitación de un Motel era mucho mejor al tener que dormir en la soledad de las montañas donde no solos animales estaban a la merced de matarte si no también a la de miles de asesinos.

Tan solo uno de sus tantos recuerdos de la infancia.

"Si me contaras al lugar a donde vas ya estaríamos ahí sin necesidad de andar recorriendo el país arriba de tu trampa mortal o de estar durmiendo en este… _motelucho_ "

¿Quien iba a creerlo?…Raven, la hija del mas temeroso demonio en todo el infierno era una mera malcriada.

Aunque…tal vez esa conducta la había aprendido de él.

"Si lo recuerdo bien tú fuiste la quien se auto invito a mi viaje"

"Damian, ¿No estas ya muy viejo como para comenzar un viaje de autodescubrimiento?"

Podía escuchar la burla en su voz pero sus palabras no estaban del todo erradas. Esta repentina aventura en cierta forma se había convertido en un viaje de autodescubrimiento.

O…algo así.

Los crecientes problemas en San francisco y Gotham lo estaban abrumando; el equipo, los crímenes y también su familia. En general casi todo los aspectos de su vida estaba repletos de problemas. Por eso, ayer en la noche mientras tomaba una ducha tomo la repentina decisión de tomarse un descanso lejos de todas las preocupaciones.

Decidió irse esa misma noche teniendo la decencia suficiente en ir con la demonio a despedirse.

Después de todo no sabría cuanto tiempo estaría fuera.

Raven fue totalmente compresiva, ella ni siquiera lo cuestiono al decirle sobre su repentino viaje…ó…quizás estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algún comentario negativo, al parecer levantarla a la una de la mañana no era buena idea.

Hablaron un poco mas hasta que la chica por fin se volvió a recostar para seguir con su tan preciado sueño. Con ultimo beso sobre el chakra de la mujer, Damian salió de la habitación con dirección al Garaje de la Torre.

Su sorpresa al llegar donde su motocicleta se encontraba estacionada fue ver a la demonio recargada sobre su vehículo completamente vestida de civil y una pequeña mochila sobre sus hombros.

La adición de Raven a su inesperado viaje fue inesperada mas no indeseada. Juntos se aventuraron a recorrer casi por todo un día las carreteras del país en su motocicleta con los brazos de la hechicera amarrados firmemente en su cintura.

La carretera, la sensación del viento y la presencia de la chica en su espalda eran razones suficientes como sentirse mejor e incluso relajado. Todo era perfecto hasta el momento en el cual cayo la noche sobre ellos y las manos de Raven _'inocentemente'_ comenzaron manosearlo.

Ella lo negaba totalmente, mas sus pechos sobando contra su espalda y los pequeños roces accidentales en su entrepierna eran una fatal distracción para él, si ella continuaba con su _conducta_ podía tener un gran problema. Lo mejor seria detenerse en el primer lugar que encontraran por la carretera para relajar de nuevo su mente, el cual termino siendo un cuestionable Motel viejo.

"¿A donde vamos?" Raven seguía observando la habitación sin dejar que alguna parte de su cuerpo tocara algo.

"A donde la carretera nos lleve" Damian bromeo mientras cambiaba su atuendo a uno mas adecuado para dormir.

"Que mala idea, justo como la es dormir en ese colchón" ella le dijo en reproche al verlo acostarse en la única cama de la habitación.

"Necesito descansar y tu también"

"…uh….mi cuerpo no tocara ese colchón….tendré que dormir flotando" Raven acepto la invitación en derrota. Floto hasta posicionarse por su lado sin tocar el colchón de la cama.

El hotel estaba en la nada, a este punto no podían darse el lujo de exigir por un mejor establecimiento, aunque…la habitación donde ahora se encontraban a simple vista pareciera como si miles de asesinatos hubieran pasado y ni pensar en todas las parejas realizando actividades sexuales en este mismo colchón, el cual dudaba alguna vez en toda su existencia hubiera sido limpiado apropiadamente.

Totalmente desagradable.

Pero, serviría para descansar por la noche…o ese era su pensamiento hasta el momento en el que sintió un cuerpo cálido cayendo sobre él.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto a la chica ahora estirada por todo su cuerpo de modo que ninguna parte de ella tocara el colchón de la cama.

"Ya te dije, no pienso dormir en este colchón, tu cuerpo tendrá que sacrificarse por mi"

"Pensé que ibas a flotar"

"Si hago eso…me levantaré más cansada" Raven dijo con un bostezo acurrucándose mas sobre su cuerpo.

Damian pronto se relajo no queriendo tener un drama antes dormir. Ellos ya habían compartido el mismo lecho mas de una vez, siendo esa la única razón por la cual Raven podía tener la dicha de estar en tan intima posición sin ser asesinada.

El chico comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras que acariciaba una vez el cabello corto de la mujer, dejando caer la otra mano sobre la parte baja de su pequeña espalda, y en tal posición preparándose para que Morfeo lo aclamara a su reino.

Para su mala suerte eso no ocurrió cuando antes de poder caer dormido sintió un pie sobando lentamente toda su pierna y una cadera moviéndose constantemente, como si estuvieran buscando el lugar perfecto para acomodarse pero con cada cambio se atrevía a tocar _'accidentalmente'_ su entrepierna.

"Detente" Damian gruño al descubrir las intenciones de su novia.

"¿De que hablas?. Yo intento dormir "dijo ella inocentemente pero repitiendo la acción con su pie.

"Deja de jugar conmigo demonio"

"¿Yo?, ¿Jugando contigo?, nunca me atrevería"

"Vil mentirosa"

Sí ella no quería confesar sus fechoría él se la demostraría. Con una mano atrapó los glúteos de la mujer atrayendo sus caderas contra las suyas.

" _¡Damian!, !_ ¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Que te pasa?!" Raven se enrojeció al sentir el efecto de sus acciones entre sus piernas.

"Sabes lo que me pasas Raven. Estuviste tocándome todo el camino hasta aquí y también lo haces en este momento. Tu provocaste _esto_ …ahora me ayudaras a desaparecerlo"

"Oh, no no no" ella saco la mano traviesa del hombre dentro de su camisón "De ninguna forma, este lugar esta muy sucio como para hacer… _eso_ "

El rechazo de la mujer le pego en su orgullo masculino, pero él nunca se atrevería hacer algo si ella no estaba de acuerdo, ni siquiera cuando él temblaba deseosamente por ella.

Raven lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa, él solo le respondió con una mueca de desagrado la cual a ella le causo mucha gracia. Con su cuerpo todavía aferrado al suyo la demonio acerco sus labios hasta estar al nivel de su oido.

"Esto te pasa por despertarme a la una de la mañana amor" sus palabras iban en un susurro travieso "Tendrás que arreglar tu problema de ahí abajo solo…Oh si, La venganza es dulce"

"¡Maldita bruja!" Damian no pudo ocultar su coraje. Empujo a la chica de sus hombros lanzándola por un lado, Raven gritó en sorpresa ante la agresión pero reaccionó a tiempo atrapando su cuerpo con sus poderes antes de que cayera sobre el viejo colchón de la habitación.

"¿A donde vas?" El Wayne la escucho preguntar cuando caminaba deprisa al baño.

"Me daré una ducha fría"

Su ira se enardeció al escucharla reírse a carcajadas a cortesía de su estado.

Maldita Demonio. Todo había sido una provocación para dejarlo como un idiota desesperado por ella. Algún día le llegaría su venganza, por el momento tendría que arreglar a su pequeño amigo deseoso por ser atendido.

"Nunca te metas con una mitad demonio y su sueño pequeño Robín"

O, Tal vez su venganza podía llegar antes.

Sí ella creía que la venganza era dulce….entonces él se la iba a servir como el postre mas delicioso del mundo.

Él también sabia como provocarla.

Damian soltó la perilla de la puerta del baño para a caminar a su nuevo destino: La pequeña mochila con la que habían estado viajando, posada casualmente justo en el tocador frente a la cama.

"¿No te ibas a bañar?"

"Antes de eso debo guardar la ropa sucia. Si la dejo en ese baño sucio puede llenarse de… _gérmenes_ "

Con su espalda a la vista de la chica, él comenzó a quitarse su playera teniendo extra atención a hacerlo de manera lenta para que ella pudiera observar como cada uno de sus músculos se movían con la acción.

"Desvístete en el baño Stripper" Ella intento de disfrazar su nerviosismo con un tono serio más su voz quebrada la delataba.

 _Su no tan inocente pececillo había tomado el anzuelo._

Tomando con la punta de sus dedos la orilla de su bóxer lo deslizo por sus piernas sin olvidar doblar su cuerpo para dejarle ver a la chica demonio sus ..atributos traseros.. Inmediatamente al acto un pequeño grito de sorpresa resonó dentro de la habitación creando en él una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

"No tardo _amira,_ puedes dormir tranquila, yo me encargo de mi problema" Robin comentaba juguetonamente al dar la vuela para observar los resultados de su corta provocación en la chica. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con un cierto tono rojo bailando en ellos y un rubor intenso se marcaba en sus mejillas.

 _Bingo_

Dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta del baño todavía podía sentir la mirada de esos ojos violetas siguiéndole cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de nuevo un peso extra se añadió a su cuerpo.

"Si alguna parte de mi cuerpo toca cualquier superficie de ese baño te voy a castrar" Raven susurro a su oido con malicia y algo de sensualidad. Con sus delgados brazos enredados sobre su cuello lo tenia atrapado por la espalda.

"mmmm….No se si me gusta tu amenaza, será mejor deshacerme del _problema_ por mi cuenta…" El chico decía al quitar los delicados brazos de la chica de sus hombros.

Damian se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su víctima de cerca, ella flotaba elegantemente frente a él, negándole a sus pies desnudos tocar el suelo, y, llevaba un puchero dibujado en sus delgados labios. Él solo le sonrío con sinceridad mientras con sus dedos peinaba un rebelde mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oido.

Solo unos pocos segundos más…

"Bien, ¡Tu ganas!. Haremos lo que tu quieras, pero al terminar esto quemaremos nuestra ropa"

"¿Lo que yo quiere eh?"

"…Cállate y bésame" Raven cerro la distancia entre los dos con un feroz beso y en segundos se volvía a enredar sin ningún escrúpulo en él.

Oh si, la venganza era deliciosamente dulce.

Definitivamente haberse tomado este pequeño descanso había sido una de sus mejores ideas.


End file.
